Liquid crystal display elements are used in various measuring instruments, including timepieces and calculators, automotive instrument panels, word processors, electronic organizers, printers, computers, televisions, timepieces, advertising signboards, and the like. Representative examples of liquid crystal display systems include TN (twisted nematic) type, STN (super-twisted nematic) type, vertical alignment type using TFT (thin film transistors), IPS (in-plane switching) type, and FFS (fringe field switching) type display systems. The liquid crystal compositions used in these liquid crystal display elements are required to be stable against external stimuli such as moisture, air, heat, and light; exhibit a liquid crystal phase over a temperature range that is as wide as possible while centered on room temperature; have low viscosity; and have a low driving voltage. Furthermore, liquid crystal compositions are composed of from several to several dozens of compounds, in order to have optimal values for the dielectric constant anisotropy (Δε), the refractive index anisotropy (Δn), and the like in individual display elements. Furthermore, there is a demand for a liquid crystal composition which exhibits low-voltage driving, rapid response, and a wide operating temperature range in all driving systems including horizontal alignment type displays such as TN-type, STN-type, IPS-type and FFS-type displays, as well as vertical alignment (VA) type displays. Furthermore, in order to set the value of Δn×d, which is the product of Δn and the cell gap (d), to a predetermined value, it is necessary to regulate the Δn of the liquid crystal composition to an appropriate range in accordance with the cell gap. In addition, in a case in which a liquid crystal display element is applied to a television or the like, since rapid responsiveness is regarded as important, a liquid crystal composition having low rotational viscosity (γ1) is needed.
Regarding the configuration of a p-type liquid crystal composition intended for such rapid responsiveness, for example, a liquid crystal composition that uses a compound represented by Formula (A-1) or (A-2), which is a liquid crystal compound having a positive Δε, and a liquid crystal compound (B) having neutral Δ in combination, has been disclosed. Regarding the features of these liquid crystal compositions, it is widely known in the field of liquid crystal compositions that a liquid crystal compound having a positive Δε has a —CF2O— structure, or that a liquid crystal compound having a neutral Δε has an alkenyl group (Patent Literature 1).

On the other hand, as the tendency to reduce CO2 discharged by the consumption of fossil fuels, which causes global warming, rushes in even to the field of liquid crystal displays for televisions and vehicle applications, the demand for a liquid crystal display element of a low power consumption model is increasing especially high in recent years. Furthermore, due to the popularization of portable tablet computers, which are represented by smartphones, the demand for a liquid crystal panel of a low power consumption model is ever more increasing.
As a technology developed as a result of paying attention to such low voltage driving and rapid responsiveness, for example, a liquid crystal composition including a —CH2CHFCF2O— linking group-containing compound is disclosed in Patent Literature 2.